Love life meaning over
by Muggleman38
Summary: What if Bella did not run after Edward after he left her in New Moon what if she took more drastic steps to not feel the pain of a broken heart. Its a little dark better summary inside
1. Love life meaning over

**I dont own Twilight and I do not make any money from posting this story the only thing I will gain from this is reviews(hopefully)**

**Summery-Takes place during New Moon basically Bella never ran after Edward after he leaves and Edward greatly overestimates Bella's ability to let him go this is my first twilight fanfiction published and the first time I actually was able to finish a story there will be two chapters and they are already completed. Warning This fic deals with suicide **

**Please review I always could use help and its nice to know people are actually reading the story**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

"Take care of yourself" he said and when I looked up he was gone there was nothing I could do no way I could catch him. I don't know how long I stood there it

could have been hours though it was actually only minutes but time seemed to lose all meaning. Time, Life, Everything there was no point without Edward. Finally I

turned around and walked back toward the house as I walked around to the front door I barley took notice of the fact that his car was gone. I was thinking about

what he said was this all a terrible nightmare was I going to wake up any minute from now in my bed with him right beside me. I knew better no this was real this

was my life without Edward and I did not want to live this life.

I finally walked inside the house and then something stuck me all of his actions today insisting on mailing my letter to my mom grabbing my bag to put it back in the

truck I ran up to my room as fast as I could and threw open the door running to my CD player I quickly opened it ....it was empty I looked at the photo album on the

floor I already knew what I was going to find or not find but I still looked the first page the picture of Edward was missing. I was shaking my breath was caught in

my throat "_It will be like we never existed_" that's what he said but I knew they existed. They were real…are real…and they are gone they left me, HE left me he did

not love me. I knew it was too good to be true I was just too plain to averagenothing special that could possibly hold down someone so amazing so perfect as him.

Thinking about him made me hurt like I was being ripped to shreds from the inside out. If thinking about him made me feel like this I knew what I had to do I knew I

could not stop thinking about him ever he was my life my everything I had no reason to exist without him even if he never loved me I loved him. I didn't have

anything to live for anymore I knew that my life was at an end.

I walked back down stairs thinking of the best way to end all the pain and then I saw it Charlie's gun belt he left it home today he never actually needed it so he

left it hanging up a lot it was perfect quick no long term waiting no chance of me still being here by the time Charlie got home. Then I thought of Charlie and my

mother was I being to cruel to them I thought of Edwards last words to me about staying safe for Charlie. But then I resolved myself no this was for the best.

Renee had Phil and Charlie was used to being alone and it would be best for me to end it now then to have them watch me suffer slowly that would be cruel to

make him watch and not be able to do nothing. But still I could not leave him unless he knew

why so I grabbed a piece a paper and a pen and wrote a goodbye letter to him

_"Dear dad  
I have to do this My life has no meaning without Edward I would not be able to live without him and I want to make things right instead of making you suffer by watching me wither away slowly I am ending my life to save you from the months and maybe years of watching me unable to function this is for the best I know it is_

_I love you dad and please tell mom I love her too  
Your Daughter  
Bella_

Short and simple I thought as I put it down on the table where I knew he would find it.

I pulled the gun out of the holster it was heavier then I thought it would be I had seen enough movies to know how to work it "safety off point and shoot" I

thought simple enough I looked at the side with the safety and clicked it to "off" I put it to my temple closed my eyes and pulled the trigger I heard a bang and felt

a coldness completely envelope me it was nice the coldness it was familiar like Edward all those nights that seemed so long ago.

**Edwards POV**

"It was for the best" I kept telling myself this I knew this was the only way I left her standing there she seemed frozen to the ground this was hard all I wanted to

do was turn around and hold to tell her it was not true but I knew I could not I had to leave so that she could live a normal life. A normal safe life she would be safe

no more vampires trying to kill her ever since I walked into her life all I did was cause her to almost die time and time again but no more. Now she could be safe and

happy and I could find some comfort in that fact. The others all ready moved away Carlisle had resigned all I had to do was get back in the house get my car and

drive off. I ran for about five minutes then circled around and up to the front door Bella was still standing there in the same spot I left her in I turned away I could

not look at her it was too painful to watch I ran up to her room and grabbed the CD I gave her as well as any photo's and anything else in her room that would

remind her of me we never existed I was done in under a minute but I hesitated at the door I turned around setting all the items I took from her on the floor I then

ripped the floor board out of place and hid them all under it I couldn't take them from her so I hid them instead.

I covered them up with the floor board and ran out the door I stole one morelook at Bella still frozen she hadn't moved a inch I was worried but I could not return

to her I had to leave so I turned by back and jumped into my car I started the engine and drove off as fast as I could to meet up with the others It would take me a

couple days we were going to Ithaca Esme and Carlisle had flown ahead to set things up while the others all took there own cars Alice took Carlisle's and Jasper

drove the vanquish it was done we were all gone and Bella could move onwith her life it may take a couple of weeks or a month but I was sure she would be able

to get over me soon enough "It was for the best" I repeated again I was barely past the town limits when my phone rang I looked to see the number if it was Bella

I would ignore it until I got my number changed but I saw it was Alice if she was going to try to convince me to stay she was wasting her time it was done I flipped

it open "What do you want Alice?" "TURN AROUND you need to get to Bella's RIGHT NOW" I growled over the phone we were not having this conversation again but

something was not right her voice was different angry but also …scared? maybe "Alice I told you this is for the best I am not going to argue with you" I was about

to hang up when she started screaming more panicked then before "EDWARD YOU IDIOT listen to me I saw Bella just now she is about to KILL HERSELF do you

understand me you need to stop her NOW!!!!" I was frozen barely paying attention to the road "She promised me she would not do anything like that Alice She

PROMISED!" "Edward get back there now or Bella is DEAD!!!" I thought about it for half a second before I hung up the phone, slammed on the breaks and made a

U-turn my tires screeching and smoke coming up I smelt burning rubber but did not care I pushed my car as fast as I could make it go "she promised" I whispered

to myself I pushed the gas pedal as far down as it would go I just kept thinking two things one was that she promised she would not hurt herself I was sure of it

but the other was that this was again my fault and Bella was in danger because of me. I had made it back to Bella's in record time I skidded to a halt outside of her

house threw the car into park and jumped out leaving the engine on. I ran to the back Bella was gone she had moved from her spot I listened for her heart beat.

She was inside I ran to the door it was wide open I saw Bella her back was too me she had Charlie's gun in her hand I stood frozen I could not believe what I was

seeing. She put the gun to her head I lunged and got my hand over hers just as I heard a _bang_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please Review I hope you like it so far I will load the other chapter in a day or so. Also please excuse any grammar mistakes I am really bad with Grammar but I ran it threw spell check and re-read it like three times so I am hoping there are not a lot of errors **


	2. Why Bella?

**I dont own Twilight and I do not make any money from posting this story the only thing I will gain from this is reviews(hopefully)**

**Ok here is the last chapter I hope you like it please review and please read the notes at the end **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV **

The Cold was slightly comforting but then I felt something it was then I realized I was being held the gun in my hand was pointing ahead of me there was a pale

hand on top of mine and another across my chest holding me tight. The hand on top of mine made a quick motion to pull the gun from my hand and set in on the

table I felt myself being spun around by these hands to face a body I followed it up to its head and a face that perfect face I had seen so many times in my dreams

the dreams that shattered so quickly into a nightmare. Was I dead after all? Did I go to hell was this going to be my torture for all eternity to see the face of the

person I knew I could never be with? His face looked like he was in pain or maybe angry I could not be sure maybe both. He looked down at me and put both his

arms around me and squeezed me tight I could not move an inch if I wanted to. I wasn't sure if I wanted to, I wasn't even sure if I was alive. "Bella" he said his

voice was soft just like I remembered it seemed so long ago I had last heard this voice. "Why… you promised me you promised me you would not do anything like

this why would you do such a thing?"

I did not answer at first I had to try really hard to find my voice I finally managed to speak "Edward? Is that really you or am I dead?" my voice was soft barely

above a whisper but it was all I was able to get out "It's really me Bella you're not dead but why would you try to do such a thing?" I suddenly found my voice and

screamed in total joy and relief "Edward!" I threw my arms around him and held on as hard as I could, tears were coming down my face like a raging river I did not

even try to stop them as I soaked the front of his shirt he rubbed my back gently and led me into the living room we sat down on the couch and I continued to cry, I

did not let go of him afraid he would disappear. After I had calmed down a bit I looked up at him his face had become expressionless whatever he was thinking or

feeling he did not want me to know, I looked away I could not stare into that face if he was going to leave again. I was still sobbing but the tears had stopped for

now. I felt him moving away from me but I refused to let go I held on tighter trying in vain to prevent him from getting away.

He then grabbed my arms and separated them from his body I felt the tears coming back my breathing got quicker he was leaving he stopped me just to leave again I guess he felt

some sort of pity for me because he took my hand in his so that there was some physical contact between us. We sat in silence for a few minutes when I heard him speak again "Bella

you promised me" I looked at the floor unable to face him part of me thought I should be apologizing, but the other part of me was angry "Why should you care what I do you and your

family are leaving this town and me just to live my short human life. I'm going to die anyway Edward why not save myself and my parents all the trouble of watching me for years in a

depression that is not going to go away" "Bella this will pass I will leave you will meet a nice _normal _person and live a long happy life like its suppose to be" I was suddenly very angry

"Can you see the future now too Edward?!" I snapped "What makes you think you know what is best and how I will cope! I told you I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!! You are the best

part of my life the most important part if you leave me I will just try again and again Edward!!" His face contorted into a look of pain deep down inside I wanted to say I was sorry but if

he was going to leave me again then everything I said was the truth and I felt no need to take it back. "Bella I will tell Charlie he will stop you, even if that means you have to be

committed" so threats was his tactic "I already left a note for Charlie and getting me committed is not going to solve a damn thing Edward I thought you said you wanted me to be

happy" "of coarse I want you to be happy Bella but I want you to be _safe_" "I may be physically safe Edward and that is a big maybe because as you constantly point out I am a magnet

for danger stuff is going to happen to me no matter what you do. But even if I am safe physically what about my mind, my emotions I know I will never feel for someone the way I feel

for you not even a close second" The tears welled up again I did not wipe them away as they spilled over Edward took his hand that was not holding mine and brushed them away for

me I decided to take the initiative while I could I quickly brought myself to Edward and kissed him on the lips Edward did not move at first but after a second broke contact "No Bella I

told you I need to leave this is what is right" "And I told you either you stay and I live or you leave and I die So either kiss me and stay or leave now and let me finish what I was

doing" he flinched at my choice of words but I stared at him trying to stare him down indecision was all over his face he was trying to decide what to do "It is for the best Bella you will

get over it. It may take longer then I first thought but give it time you need to just give it time" he almost sounded desperate he stood up but I still clutched onto his hand. All my

energy was gone I was completely sapped I had given him his options but all the anger was gone from me it was too exhausting to try to hold onto it I just looked at him and

whispered

"Edward ….Please"

**  
The End**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I finally completed a story I started I am very happy though I must admit that kissing part was weird for me to write(saying I kissed_ him _was just a bit awkward I am a guy if you haven't guessed already) Also I slightly tweeked the first chapter with some minor changes if you wanna check that out. **

**Shout out to all my reviewers**

**My-personal-brand-of heroin-Hope you like it**

**Chickie2014-Here is the more you wanted (I hope)**

**pixie freak-Hope it was worth the wait**

**ImprintMeJakey-Hope the ending shocked you as much as the opening**

**Also a shout to all those who were intrested enough to favorite this story and ask for story updates my email inbox was flooded with automated emails from fanfiction I was thrilled so thanks(please leave a review lol)**

**Now this story came to me while I was debating a friend about twilight ( we were debating if Bella was real she most likely would have commited suicide at the end of that four month period) the open ended ending was inspired by the writer Historyinthemakings story _I Know You're, There Edward _If you liked mine you will like this one too.**

**Now for those who want to know what happens I did write down a idea for a sequel thought I am not sure if it will be another one shot deal or maybe I will write one chapter with one scenario and another chapter with the other(most likely not though as that reminds me too much of the movie clue lol) but if you do want to see how I think it will end send me a message or leave a review(I especially like the latter)**


	3. AN

**Just an little note **

Did you like the original ending ....niether did I I will finish this story out I am just about done with the rest of it but it is midterms week so you may need to wait until the weekend

hope you will like the rest of the story


	4. Why did he come back?

**I dont own Twilight and I dont make money from this story **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward Please"

I just stared at him and he stared back neither of us moving for the longest time our hands still joined together.

Finally Edward turned away from me pulling his hand free, his back to me he did not walk away he just stood there.

I was about to stand up and walk over to him when he spoke "stay here I need to talk to call Carlisle" I was about to object when he turned to face me and held up a hand "I will be right outside I am not leaving yet."

I did not miss the "yet" part but I trusted him to not just run off again and if he did I would just finish what I started.

He then walked away without another word. I sat there in silence I heard the door slam shut as he walked out the door I had no idea what to do.

Edward left me he said he did not love me but then he came back so he must have some type of feelings for me right?

I was thinking about the last hour in my head so much had happened I had questions for him but I was afraid of some of the answers.

My head felt like it was filled with mud I could not think straight it all seemed too much and I was out of energy part of me wanted to just put my head back on the couch and fall asleep but I willed my self to stay awake .

I longed to go back in time, to the day before my eighteenth birthday when the my life was so much easier I had Edward…and Alice and the rest of the Cullen's who all seemed to care for me so much.

My life changed ever since Jasper tried to bite me, it was not his fault and I did not blame him or anyone it was a accident but Edward probably blamed himself. Was this why he left me?

He said he wanted me to be happy was he just saying that or does he still love me? Did he only want me to be happy for Charlie sake?

It was all so confusing did he care for me as a friend or did he love me, Why did they all leave so abruptly Alice and me were like sisters and she never even said goodbye and what are we all going to do now?

Even if Edward stays will his family comeback or stay away? And now that I have had time to think about all this will I have to backbone to finish what I started and really kill myself!?

I took a deep breath trying to clear my head, it did not work I decided that there was no point to thinking about this until Edward decided on what he was going to do so I sat there not moving barley breathing staring at the doorway for him to come back in.

So I waited and waited it seemed like forever I was starting to get nervous maybe he left me here on the couch ...maybe he was hoping now that he saved me once I won't try again...maybe he was right.

I could not hear him at all I decided to go look outside just to make sure he was still there.

I tried getting up off the couch but my exhusted body was taking over and I was hit with a wave of dizzyness I had to sit back down as soon as I stood up, I was stuck so I tried calling out instead if he was around he would hear me.

"Edward"

it came out barely above a whisper I cleared my thoart and spoke louder "Edward" my throat was raw and it hurt but I did not care.

I heard only silence I felt the walls coming down again then I heard it, the door opened and then shut again I called out a third time "Edward?"

He turned walked into the living room so he was still here after all the thought of him not abandoning me like I thought he did gave me some new energy as I felt a smile spread across my face and stood up without falling I took a step toward him he did not move from the doorway.

I then looked at his face ...impassive devoid of all emotion not the kind of face one would expect for a happy reunion.

He was leaving after all going to abandon me a sudden as the new energy left me I felt it slipping away my legs buckled and I fell down

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how do you all like? I just could not leave the story with that open ended ending its just not my style anyway I am just about done the next chapter and the I think only one more chapter after that. Please Please Please Review I really want to know people are reading this and if they like it or not**


	5. Damage Control

**I do not own twilight and I do not make any money from this story**

**Edwards POW.**

She was begging me to stay what was I going to do? I wanted to leave so she could be happy but she wasn't going to be happy or at least she would not give herself to chance.

I had to call Carlisle and see what he thinks I went outside to my car it was still running so I turned it off and grabbed my phone that I had thrown on the passenger seat I dialed Carlisle quickly, it only rang once before he answered

"Edward Alice called and told us you went back what happened?" his voice was anxious "Bella tried to shoot herself don't worry I stopped her in time…just in time" I heard a audible sigh of relief come from the other end of line "how is she doing now?" he asked his voice was calmer this time.

"Its gotten very complicated I don't think I can leave Carlisle she made it very clear that she would try again and again after I left its… insane she won't even give herself a chance to get over me"

It seemed so inconceivable that Bella was willing to throw away her life so carelessly asking to become a vampire was one thing she did not realize she was damming herself by becoming a vampire but this…It made no sense at all.

I heard Carlisle speak up "Edward maybe there is a reason for her not trying to get over you. I honestly think you two belong together this is hurting her as much as it is hurting you maybe even more."

The line was silent I asked "So what should I do?"

"Edward the only reasonable thing at this point is to stay we should never have tried to leave especially in this manner incidents like what happened on her birthday could have happen to any human in that situation and when it comes to Bella that goes double I am afraid. You can't always protect her and leaving only means we won't be able to protect her at all. You think the only way to protect her from danger is to leave which apparently will not work so basically you have two options. Try to reason with her and show her your logic, but I doubt that will work at this point or stay."

"Carlisle if I stay what happened could happen again and again" I said trying to keep my resolve that was already faltering

"Well then as much as you hate to hear this I suggest you think about her wishes on the subject here and consider turning her"

"No Carlisle we have been over this I will not do that to her" I said this with a little bit more anger then I intended but Carlisle kept his voice calm.

"Edward I know your personal aversion to the idea but this is something the two of you will need to work out. I however suggest that if you really want to keep Bella safe and happy that you give it some heavy consideration for the future" Carlisle paused for a moment before continuing.

"Edward you had to have realized that keeping Bella human forever was not realistic after she got to a certain point a public relationship would have been impossible not to mention thinking about Bella's feelings on the situation, to age while you live forever would have been unfair to her and in the end to you as well, not to mention the rest of us have grown close to Bella as well."

"Carlisle All I care about is her well being! That is why I am trying to leave and make her see reason."

"I understand your reasons Edward all I am saying is that you and her need to work this out together and for that your best bet is to stay in forks with her"

I admired and respected Carlisle greatly his words hit me hard I was silent as I absorbed what he told me. As much as I wanted to doubt it I could not refute the logic. So that was it I was staying with the one I loved and I would most likely end up damning her soul.

But if Bella was happy and safe maybe it would not be so bad I thought I was greedy and selfish for wanting this but maybe I was wrong after all and this was how it was suppose to be.

"I will stay" I said finally

"I think that's for the best Edward" Carlisle encouraged

"What is everyone else going to do now Carlisle are you going to come back or will you stay in New York?" I asked

"I think we will return I think we can get another year or two out of Forks"

"When should I expect you all back?" I wanted to tell Bella that they would move back and I knew Bella would be anxious for when she would see them…Alice especially again

"After a few weeks a month maybe, The rest of us will move back stating we did not like LA problem solved" I took a deep breath the plan made sense it could work

"What about the others how will they take it?"

"You only need to worry about Bella right now I will call them and inform them about the change in plans. Besides I am sure Alice and Esme will be thrilled to go back, though I would recommend avoiding Rosalie if I were you"

"Carlisle thank you I'm sorry for the trouble this is causing."

"Don't worry about it Edward, love makes people do crazy things your heart was in the right place even if you mind was not" he said with some slight humor in his tone "Now Edward go and take care of Bella that is your only priority now"

With that he hung up I shut my phone and turned to walk back inside the house I had some damage control to handle right now.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok all you Edward fans yeah he stays I really hope you all like this story but I can only know that if you review it so please take 60 seconds and leave a little review just so I know you are all out there PLEASE. **


	6. Truth and Lies

**Like always I own nothing in this story**

**Almost to the end just got the epilogue after this**

* * *

So I was staying, I turned to walk back in the house when I heard "Edward" I froze making sure I was not hearing things I heard it again louder "Edward"

She was calling for me.

I walked up to the door and froze for another second I took a deep breath and walked in shutting the door behind me she called my name again, I turned the corner and walked into the living room I froze at the door way.

Bella was sitting on the couch her face I saw was filled with anxiety but the moment she saw me it lit up like a kid on Christmas she stood up and took a step toward me.

I remained frozen I finally realized Carlisle was right she did love me this was not a crush that normal teenage girls had that come and go she truly loved me the thought filled me with joy but also dread because I knew it really narrowed down our options for the future.

Her face as quickly as it lit up fell into a frown she almost looked afraid her legs gave out and she fell "Bella!" I jumped forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

I lifted her gently in my arms and laid her down on the couch kneeling down next to it I could tell she was exhausted her eyes were half closed and she was struggling to keep them open.

"Bella you should get some sleep" She shook her head no and then sat herself up, she looked me in the eyes her face was full of sadness "Your leaving aren't you" she said her tone made it seem so absolute like it was already written in stone.

My face softened as I tried to sooth her "No I will stay with you, if that is what you truly want me to do". Bella remained silent she looked away from me I wished I could read her thoughts I wanted to know what she was thinking and how I could make this mess I made better.

When she did speak her question was the last thing I thought she would say "Why did you stop me?" I was so dumbfounded by that question all I could say was "What?.

Her gaze returned to my eyes "Why did you stop me, you don't really love me you said so yourself so why do you care what I do?"

I had no idea what to say she truly believed my lies it hurt me to say them and now I had to try to convince her that I was lying before and telling the truth now.

"Bella I love you, I love you more then anything on this planet I was trying to protect you before I thought it was for the best to leave so you can move on with your life" "your lying" she said I could see tears forming in her eyes, I stood up and took a seat on the couch next to her  
"I am not lying Bella I know you have no reason to believe me but I am sorry for all of this. I underestimated your love for me I figured there was no way you loved me like I loved you it was wrong and I should have known better"

She did not respond so I continued "I know you may never forgive me but please just believe me when I say I love you Bella Swan with all that I am and I will be hear as long as you want me to be"

The tears were steadily coming down her face she rested her head on my shoulder I slowly put my arm around her and hugged her closer to me we sat there in silence for ten minutes before she finally gave her reply "you promise?"

I looked down at her she turned her head to face me "Really promise this time no word play, no catches, no special exceptions, you promise to stay with me as long as I want you to"

"If you are willing to take me back then yes I promise I will stay as long as you want me to" she buried her face into my shirt "That's all I want" she said and began to cry harder, though I think these may have been tears of joy.

**Bella's POV**

I felt myself falling but not hitting the ground instead I felt cold arms wrap around me. I went completely limp as I felt myself being lifted into the air and laid gently onto the couch it felt so comfortable now my body was telling me to sleep but I continued to force my eyes open.

Edward knelled next to me his face was lined with worry "Bella you should get some sleep" I shook my head no unable to make words at the moment I looked at his perfect face this was the last time I would see it

"Your leaving aren't you" I said I wanted him to be honest about his intentions at the very least if he was going to leave me and I wanted some answers before he disappeared from my life.

His face relaxed and he spoke softly "No I will stay with you, if that is what you truly want me to do". So he still was not going to be honest with me as much as I wanted to believe it I saw his face when he walked in I could not look at that face I turned away from him why did he insist on lying to me?

Did he think it would be easier if I thought he was staying? Or did he get some sick pleasure in seeing the human suffer?

No it could not be that no matter how upset I am at seeing him go I just cant believe that he is purposely making me suffer its not his fault he no longer loves me and I cant let go of him.

But if this was going to be the last time I saw him then I wanted the truth that was the least he could do "Why did you stop me?" I asked him. The room was silent all he said was "What?"

I turned and looked right into his eyes "Why did you stop me, you don't really love me you said so yourself so why do you care what I do?" I wanted to know. He was silent before he answered his velvet voice was strained

"Bella I love you, I love you more then anything on this planet I was trying to protect you before I thought it was for the best to leave so you can move on with your life"

I wanted to believe those were his intentions more then anything I wanted to believe him but...

"your lying" I said I could feel tears ready to spill over again.

He stood up and took a seat next to me I adjusted myself and sat up straight he was looking right at me.

"I am not lying Bella I know you have no reason to believe me but I am sorry for all of this. I underestimated your love for me I figured there was no way you loved me like I loved you it was wrong and I should have known better"

That's it? he underestimated my love? He thought I did not love _him_!? How many times did I tell him he was my world and all that I wanted. How many fights did we have when I tried to convince him to turn me I told him over and over how much I love him and he still thought this whole time I was what? lying? exaggerating? I should be furious and I would be too but I was just too tired to try to fight I don't know what kept me running but I was falling out of conscienceless fast.

When I did not reply he continued to talk "I know you may never forgive me but please just believe me when I say I love you Bella Swan with all that I am and I will be hear as long as you want me to be"

I could not detect any betrayal maybe in the end it will be wish full thinking but for now I believe him he is staying with me and thats all I care about right now.

I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder the tears were falling freely onto his already ruined shirt he just put his arm around me and hugged me tight we sat in silence for awhile I had not looked at him yet this whole time there was one more test to make sure he meant his word "You promise? I asked"

He looked down at me and I turned to face him we stared into each others eyes "Really promise this time no word play, no catches, no special exceptions, you promise to stay with me as long as I want you to"

He answered immediately in a soft voice "If you are willing to take me back then yes I promise I will stay as long as you want me to" I buried my face into his shirt "That's all I want" I began to cry even harder I have no idea where these tears came from but this time they were tears of happiness.

* * *

**please leave a review for me people it does not take long and I love feed back**


End file.
